From Equestria with love
by Tex1911
Summary: fist fanfic ever, dont intend for it to be a clopfic, im open to any suggestions. pleas dont hate. What happens when a Russian american pilot is downed and sent to equestria? Will He stay? will he leave? Will he find love? Will some old friends join him? Will i get a sandwich? (SHUTUP ADHD!) sorry.
1. chapter one

I was flying my aircraft through the Bermuda triangle. I had taken a bet given to me by some friends of mine. Well, I say Friends, they were really just stuck up rich syn sukas that supplied me with money for war bird restoration, and they got drunk at a budget meeting, and bet me 2.5 million dollars that I wouldn't go through the triangle. I took that bet. My name is William Kovalenko, A Russian-American Pilot. I am 29 years old. And I am a brony.

Most of my old friends ditched me when they found out that I was a brony. I didn't care. They were shallow anyway. Mamu tebya's. I fell into a deep drinking depression. There was one person who had stayed with me throughout the whole experience. This was Lydia. My beautiful wife and mother of my unborn child.

My Doppler radar beeped at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at the little screen. It showed a deep, funnel cloud shaped object ahead, I looked out of my forward windscreen, and sure enough, there was what looked like a tornado coming out of the water, but it had flashes of blue and green and red throughout. I tried to steer clear, but the powerful winds pulled my custom King Air 350 into the the funnel. My instruments failed on me. My altimeter was spazing out, my airspeed indicator was crushed, and my fuel gage said I was gaining fuel. My artificial horizon said I w as spinning and looping and doing all sorts of shit. My aircraft began to tear apart, and then and explosion ripped what was left of my plane to pieces. Everything went black. I woke up and looked around. All I could see was white I heard a deep, somewhat fatherly voice speak to me. **"William Kovalenko. You are dead, and your are in my purgatory, waiting for my decision as to whether you should go to Heaven, hell, or someplace else."**

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**That is none of your concern. I shall now assess all of your deeds and see where you should go. Well, you been fairly well, you're very God-fearing, but there was that one time in Reno. All in all, you have been a good person, but your life was so short, so I would like to give you another chance to live life to the fullest. I'm not sending you back to Earth though. I think I shall send you to Equestria." **he said

Did I just hear Equestria? The Fuck? "Well, thank you, "I said," But before I go can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"**What do you want me to do?" he said.**

"Tell my wife I love her." I said

"**Very well. Be on your way." he said.**

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a Technicolor forest. It Looked like the Everfree Forest in Mlp: Fim. If such was the case, then I should be able to find my way to PonyVille. I turned toward where I thought Ponyville was and started walking. I Soon tripped over my feet. I looked back to see what had tripped me, and found that instead of having normal human feet, I had four black hooves. "Damn, so he did put me in equestria." I looked around for a pond or something to look at my reflection in. I soon found one and saw that I was a pegasi, solid black, with cobalt streaks through my mane and tail, Deep blue eyes, But my flank was blank. I Began to walk towards ponyville, knowing how to get there because of my expert knowledge of the show, then I realized that, when I get into Ponyville, Pinkie Pie is gonna flip out over who I am, how im knew, and shes gonna through a party. I need to think of a name for myself. Hammer? no. Red menace? no. Red Surge? yak? hell no. Black flyer? maybe. Midnight Flyer?Maybe. Black Lightning? no, DC ripoff, Gennady Afanasei? Hell Yeah. **(A/N This means Noble Immortal in Russian. A friend who has helped me a lot came up with this name. And Any time Gennady Speaks, its in a Russian accent.)**

I was almost to town. Ponyville was different than on the show. The basic landmarks were the same, but there were more buildings clustered closer together than in the show. I Recognized Twilights house, Sugarcube corner, Fluttershy's house, Rarity's Boutique, Rainbow Dash's house, and Sweet Apple Acres.

I was taking in the sights when I bright pink blur, no doubt Pinkie Pie, tackled me and screamed into my ear, "OMYGOSHYOURNEWHERE!WHATSYOURNAME?WHEREAREYOUFROM?OMYGOSHIHAVETOPLANAPARTYSEEY ABYE." she said then tried to run off, but I grabbed her tail and gently pulled her back. I got back on my feet and said,"First you tackle me to the ground, then scream in my face, then don't introduce yourself?"

"Im sorry. My names Pinkie Pie. Your new here, so I have to plan a party, goodbye!" then she just disappeared in a small cloud of pink. Wow she is fast.

"Don't worry about her,Sugarcube, she's always like that." a voice said behind me. It sounded like Applejack. I turned around and found Applejack behind her apple stand, selling apples. "Hello, My names Applejack, What's your name?" she said, bringing me into a handshake that nearly took my arm off.

"My name is Gennady Afanasei. Is she really ALWAYS like that?"

"Yep. You get used to it after awhile. well, seeing as how your new here, do you have anyplace to stay?"

"Noma'am, I don't."

"Its Ok sugarcube, ya don't have to call me mam, and you can stay at my place if you want."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Do you Know where I can get a job around here?"

"Yeah, I do. We have a spot open in Sweet apple Acres cause' big macintosh hurt himself the other day, and its smack in the middle of applebuck season."

"Thank you, my friend. When do I start?"

"As soon as I go back to sweet apple acres. I'll close up shop in an hour. I guess ya can roam around ponyville for now. Meet me back here so I can show you the way." she said.

"Thank you, my friend. Your Generosity is greatly appreciated."

I left Applejack and began to roam around town. I guess now would be a good time to try out my new wings. I spread my wings and hopped off the ground, and flapped my wings with amazing force. As I already had previous flying experience, it wasn't that hard to get the hang of my new wings. I flew around town a bit, enjoying the scenery, when I heard a voice yell, "Get out of the way!" it sounded like Rainbow's voice. I turned to look and saw the cyan Pegasus barreling towards me. she broadsided me, and we both fell to the ground. I blacked out. When I woke up, I found Rainbow dash, unconscious, laying on top of me. I blushed. Its not that I didn't like it, but ponies were staring at us. I gently pushed Rainbow off of me, and got up slowly, stretching my sore joints. Rainbow dash began to regain consciousness, and I helped her up to her feet. "Ugh, my head. What happened?" she asked.

"You crashed Tell Me." I said. You're the one who crashed into me. Are You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." she said.

"Whats your name?" I asked, knowing damn well who she was.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, Fastest flyer in all of Equestria?"

"Oh? Is that so?" I said, feining interest.

"Yeah it is. Who are you?"

"Gennady Afanasei, at your service." I said, giving a slight bow.  
It made Rainbow blush. Success!

"Oh, uh, Nice to meet you, Gennady."

" And you too, Madame." I said, just trying to get her to blush deeper. It worked.

"so uh, yeah, I gotta keep practicing for the wonderbolts now, so bye!' she said, then she rocketed away leaving a stream of rainbows behind.

I went back to Applejacks stand. She was about finished closing shop.

"There ya are, Sugarcube. this way to Sweet Apple Acres." she said as she lead the way, pulling her cart behind.

when we were a ways out of Ponyville, she said, "I noticed you talk kinda funny, So I'm gonna guess you aint from around here."

"No, I am from a place a long way from here." I said.

"Wouldja Tell Me where?"

"Maybe someday." I said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached Sweet Apple Acres, she unhooked from her cart, and said,

"This Here's Sweet Apple Acres." she said. "The only place Ah could've fit ya is in the barn."

"No worries. I shall be fine." I said.

"Alright now, sugarcube, You'd best be getting to bed, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you for your hospitality, my friend."

"Don't mention it, Sugarcube."

I trotted through the doors and hit the hay, which was surprisingly warm.

I might just like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up bright and early by Applejack. "wake up, sugarcube, we got work to do!"

"Alright. I'm up. What do you want me to do?

" I want you to help me harvest all of the apples here on the farm."

" Who is it done?" I asked.

" Ya just give the tree a real hard buck, and knock the apples into that there bucket. "

I walked up Thea tree and reared back with my front right hoof, and have the tree a good solid punch, and dozens of apples fell from the tree. I Grinned. I jumped and did a ninja kick to the next tree, knockeing dozens of apples in that trees bucket. I continued to the next tree. I spun arouhands lapping another tree with the back of my hoof. I turned to look at Applejack, and said " like that?"

Applejack just had her mouth open. " what are you looking at me, Applejack?"

" them was some mighty fancy moves you pulled off there. how'dja do that?"

"I couldn't really tell you, because it is different for every pony. Each pony has their on style. " I said.

" awwww, well, ah guess I don't matteR at it." she said. I merely nodded and flicked another tree. We worked for another few hours, before applejack stopped me.

" sugarcube, we've already apple bucked a quarter of the farm, ah say we call it day. "

" alright." I said. " what now?" I asked.

" I was gonna go to the library for a book, wanna join me?"

"sure. Why not." I said. " race ya!" She yelled as she shot of towards the library. I took flight after her. I thought about it, and realized that she was probably trying to lure me into a surprise party. I let her win, flying high a over her, watching her. She walked into the library. She looked over both her shoulders before she walked in. I knew she was leading me into a surprise party! I silently swooped down to a back window and opening it. I silently crawled through and closed the window. I gently use my wings to keep me from stepping on the wood floors And to keep from clopping. I reached for the lights, but before I could turn them on, somepony flipped o. The lights and everybody yelled "SUPRISE!" then Pinkie tackled me to the floor and says," did we scare ya? Did we scare ya?Huh? Huh?huh?"

"Mamu tebya vy syn sukas!"

"uhh, what did you say?" applejack asked.

" ah, it is nothing. What is all this?" I asked

" it's your WELCOMETOPONYVILLEUBERFUNAPALOOZA!" pinkie said as she pulled a confetti hand cannon of the table and shot it in my face.

I spit confetti out of my mouth. " I'm going to act like pinkie pie didn't just shoof me in the face with A confetti gun. What is all of this for?"

" I throw a party for every new pony in town."Pinkie said.

"Oh. spasibo, my friends."

" here, sugarcube, lemme introduce ya to the rest of my frienda that you maintain net yet. this here's twah'light, thats Rarity, and... Wait, where's fluttershy." she looked around, and saw a pink tail poking out from beneath the refreshments table, and pulled a cowering ffluttershy out from under it. She hid behind her mane as best she could, one eye timidly staring at me from underneath her manE. I nealt down and held out my hoof, saying " it's ok, I do not bite." with a smile on my face. She slowly Peered out from beneath her mane and said, " H-h-hello, i'm F-f-f-f-ffluttershy."

"it is nice to meet you fluttershy." I said, and at that she do e back under the table and started quivering some more.

"Don't worry about her sugarcube, she's always like that." applejack said.

"Well, alright. So all shyness aside, how about we get to know each other better, eh?" I I said as I grabbed a bottle of apple ale from applejack's farm. We talked for most of the party. And I danced with all the girls except for fluttershy and rainbow dash, who strangely enough kept looking to the ground and digging user hoof into said ground.

it was about 12 o'clock, and everypony had left except for the mane 6. I was looking at my 6th empty ale bottle tonight, when I noticed that my reflection was not that of y in my pony form, but rather, as my human self. I decided to spill the beans as to what I was.

"Applejack, remember how I said I would tell you where I'm from? Well, I'm going to tell you."

everypony looked at me with curiosity in there eyes.

" In my country, many different people and races lift together in equality. I was from America, but that isn't the only country there. My mother was from a country Called Russia, which is the language that I sometimes speak. My father was an American. But I never took my father's name because he had raped my mother. I disowned him, and I never saw that scumbag again. Where I am from, I was a soldier for a force ofly he best flyers in my country. But we couldn't fly on our own, for we weren't pegasi, so we flew wishing machines called airplanes and helicopters. We couldnt use magic either, so we controlled our aircraft with our hands. "

"Hey, Gennady, what are hands?"Pinkie asked.

I ignored her and continued. " where I am from we weren't ponies. We were humans. I don't expect you to believe me, considering the number of drinks I have had, but I am telling the truth."

Everyone looked at me with open mouths and wide eyes.

" I can just go if you want me to." I said.

Twilight was the first to speak. " girls, I personally think he's drunk, but I know a spell that would allow us to see his true form." and her horn began to glow. I was surrounded In a purple aura, and I was lifted into the air. The aura began to glow brighter and brighter. I screamed, was the pain was to much for me to bear any longer.

I screamed louder and louder as the pain increased, then finally, in a flash of purple light, I was dropped on the floor In a kneeling position, my head hung low, and my fist against the floor. i looked up and saw everyponies jaws on the floor. twilight released me from the spell, and I changed back into my pony form.

"See? I told you I waaaaah..." I passed out.


	4. sorry just a poll

Hey, this is not a chapter, this is just a poll.

To the very few of you who are actually bored enough to follow this story, i have a question for you.

I plan to bring in another oc who was an ex squadron mate of our hero, Gennady. He is from Chicago, kinda quiet, but not shy, and he likes a good time. and i dont intend for him to be single for the whole story, But idk which pony to put him with. Probably one of the mane 6,( save for rainbow, who i hav plans for this fanfic, and Twighlight. Im saving her for another fic.) I'm open to suggestions.

P.S. Gennady is not like what i would be if i were in my little pony. I will put myself in a future fanfic that will run as a sequel for this. This is why i'm saving twilight. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a strange place. it was white and fluffy. like a cloud. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Uhhhh. Where am i?"

I heard Rainbow Dashes raspy voice. "You feinted last night at your own party, so i brought you home. Applejack has given you the day off."

"Ok. Rainbow, Would it be alright if i flew around for a bit? I need to look at something."

" Dont matter to me. What are you gonna see?"

As i reached the door to her house, i stopped, and said, "If i find anthing, I'll tell you about it. If not, then dont worry about it."

I flew to the everfree forest. I soon found what i was looking for. It was really obvious. The wreckage of a downed plane isnt hard to find in a forest where trees are old, corrupted, and easily knocked down. I Dug around the wreckage, all the while feeling like i was being watched. I found what i was looking for. My old footlocker. I opened it, and inside i found my journal, dogtags, and a picture of my old A-10 thunderbolt squadron. I reached down deeper, and I opened the bottom compartment, and found true old Mosin nagant rifle that my grandfather used in Stalingrad and gave me. I rummaged around a bit more and found about 250 rounds of ammo. I turned and looked, and saw a cyan and rainbow blur shoot off behind another cloud. I took off after it, knowing damn will who she was. She dove down among the clouds, trying to shake me, but I weaves in and out with her. the turned to the right, and I turned just inside of a cloud to the right by using my tail as a rudder of sortS, and flew alongside her. I rammed her into a cloud in our left, then pinned her the the cloud. I pulled back her hood

"Rainbow, Why were you following me?"

" you ain't gonna get nothing outta me!" She said. Apparantly, she was not going to give away her true intentions.

"Why were you following me?" I asked again.

"im not telling you anymphhh... Mmmmm." she moaned as I have her a deep kiss.

" now why were you following me?"

" You wouldn't tell me what you were doing, so I decided to find out for myself."

" that's better. "

" how we're you able to outturn me?" she asked.

" I used a little help. I used my tail as a rudder."

" a what?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"when you turned, move your tail the direction you want to tUrn. You'll turn tighter that way."

"Oh. Ok. Would you please got off of me now?"

" Oh. Right. Sorry."

"you knoa I'm goin to have to get you back for tackling me. Right?" she said with a smirk.

"oh, I know." I said with an all knowing smile.

" You know, I always thought you were kinda cumph.."

I shoved my hoof in her mouth.

"listen." I whispereD. I heard a whine, but not one of an animal, rather the whine of something I hoped I wouldn't see in equestria. A JET ENGINE.

i motioned for rAinbow to follow, and took of I. The direction of the sound. It got slowly louder till a loud bang and a flash of light suddenly opene. What appeared to be a portal, and a C3 Galaxy cargo jet of the USAF flew through, smoke stReaming from 3 of the engines. It crashed with A loud bang. We sped towards the wreck. I motioned for us to land about 100 yards away. I shouldered my rifle. Slowly, walking toward wreck. The wings had when ripped off by the trees 100 yds. away. It appeared as though that when the fuselage hit, it skidded a ways then, then the rear fuselage detached from the cockpit and stopped. The cockpit was nonexistent, all that was led was shredded metal and electronics. I motioned for rainbow to follow. I poked my rifle around the corner of what's left of the rear fuselage. as I fully turned the corner, I heard a gruff, tank dempsey sounding voice say. " one more inch, and her gonna find some lead in yer head! drop yer rifle!" I threw my left hoof up and slowly, put my rifle down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" don't matter" he said.

" Gennady, why are we allowing him to take control of us?" Rainbow asked.

" did you say gennady?" He asked

" yeah I did." she replied with a defiant tone on her voice.

" there are only five people who new I went by that name. Tex, is that you?." I said

" hell yes it's me! I thought you were dead!" He said.

" That'll be the day!" I said with a grin. " can I turn around or will you fill my brains with lead?"

"you can turn around by god!"

I turned around. Thad was and orange similar to braeburn's color, and ahead a dark brown mane. He was a pegasus and lacked a cutie mark.

" where are the others?" I asked.

"There back in the trees. I was the only one who wasn't injured in some way or another in the crash." hstaggered a loud whistle, and the rest of my squadron came from the trees. There was Dub Step, who was bright red with a black mane, Shyguy, who was a dark blue coat and a cobalt mane, Big Easy, white with a green mane and tail, and Old Messerschmitt, who was a dark green with an olive drab tail and mane. They were all pegasi, and lacked cutie marks.

Tex was the first to speak. " boys, this here is a pony you once new as a man. this here is who uses to be William kovalenko."

the rest of my squadron smiled. They trusted tex.

it was Dub Step who finally spoke.

" so who's you little friend?" He asked with a smirk, nodding towards rainbow dash.

" she's-" she cut me off.

" I'm his marefriend, who are you?" She replied in a defiant tone.

" I'm Dub Step. This is Shyguy, big easy, and Messerschmitt. I assume you've already met tex."

" we have. But enough formalities. Bad shit happens in this forest at nite. and it is getting dark now. were leaving. Now." I said.

"I like that idea." said tex, and we took off towards ponyville.

We landed near the library. We could see inside that the rest if the mane six were already inside, and they appeard worried. I opened the door, and the mane 6 ( except rainbow) looked at me with relieved, then puzzeled looks as my squadron came though the door.

"Who are your friends, darling?" Rarity asked in all her eloquent glory, eying Messershcmitt all the while.

" these were the members of my old Squadron. Meet Tex, Dub Step, Shyguy Big Easy, and Messerschmitt." the mane 6 ( except for rainbow. :() introduced themselves.

"All formalities aside, a reed a favor from you guys. I Leander in to whisper. AftEr d few quick mumbles and nods, u turned to my squadron and said, alright, Dub Step, your going home with pinkie. Shyguy, with fluttetshy, Big easy, your with applejack. Messerschmitt, your with Rarity, and Tex, your with Twilight." I said.

With a nod the agreed and went to their respective homes.

" we'll, twilight, I'll get out of your hair. bye!"

as me and rainbow were walking back to her house, I decided to press into the whole marefriend incident earlier.

" rainbow, why did u say I was your colt friend?"

" because we are." She said with a smirk.

I didnt comment. Just thinking. We were going out? When the fuck did this happen? Oh well. I don't give a fuck. We got to her house after what seemed like an eternity.

I walked towards the couch, intending on sleeping there like my first nite. She looked at me with a smirk and tilted her head towards her bedroom and said, "aren't you coming to bed?"

Authors notes. Dayumn! Shit just got real! Btw, use des up pulling an allnighter for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes. If there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry, it's autocorrect, not me. I'm uploading from my iPhone because my laptop trips major ballsacks everyday. Also, Gennady isn't a self insert.

This chapter will have many pov swaps. Have fun

Tex's pov.

After Gennady and Rainbow left, i turned to glance at twilight. She was looking me over. we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, till i finally broke the silence.

" youve got a nice place here, miss sparkle." i said in my normal gruff voice.

" why thank you, and please, feel free to call me twilight."

"Alright, twilight. So i guess we should start to get to know each other." I said with a grin on my face.

She returned with a giggle and said," You first."

" Well, I really enjoy flight, obviously, i also enjoy reading.."

" Really? I guess thats why gennady assinged you to sleep here tonight." interrupted twilight.

" as i was sAying, i like studying history and the like, swimming, and i like to eat." i said, placing emphasis by rubbing my belly.

" Thats interesting. I'm looking forward to sampling your cuisine." she replied.

"Well, about that, where im from, most of my foods are meat based. it wouldnt work out too well." I said.

Twilights mouth opened and she stared at me with disbelief.

"We didn't eat ponies. But where I'm from, animals didnt have personalities. I'm sorry. It was just nature." she closed her mouth and nodded.

"hey, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." she said, looking down at the floor.

I lifted her chin with my hoof, so that she was looking me in the eyes, and said in a softer voice than normal,( cuz I talk like Tank Dempsey.) " hey, it's ok, you didn't know."

she just smiled at me.

" well, it seems I'm goin to be here for a long time, so do you know off there are any mechanics shops or something of the like so I can get a job?" I asked.

"No, not in Ponyville."

"Then I guess I'll have to fall back on the only other job I know of." I said, with a slight edge in my voice.

TWILIGHT'S POV

"Then I guess I'll have to fall back on the only other job I know of." he Said, with a slight edge in his voice. This concerned me, but I don't know why.

"what's that?" I tentatively asked.

"Bouncer." I said, with a tone of disdain.

" Do you have any special talents?" She asked.

" Other than flight, can play bass guitar and I have the fastest draw In the whole 332nd."

"So your an artist?" She said, with a a disbelief on her face.

"Not quite. Have you any cans or something you don't need anymore?"

" Spike, get me an old can would you?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz rarityzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

twilight got up from her seat and I heard her mutter something like " lazy reptile."

she returned with an empty glass jar.

" will this wo-"

he immediately pulled a small silver object from a small leather carry case and shattered the jar with a bang.

" I'm sorry, I just had a flashback from my time in Wei pei."

" what is a Wei pei?"

He stopped, apparently not wanting to Tell me.

" Wei pei is a slang term for as prison camp run by a bunch of fucking communist gooks. The one I got holed in was staffed by Taliban, but the fucking warden was a sadistical Chinese fuck. He killed many men, and enjoyed it too."

"I hope he got what he deserved."

" I shot the gook bastard."

" your a killer?!"

"Twilight, I'm in the damn military. I went to war to protect those I loved. And killing was in the job description."

"Oh. I understand."

-–—-

ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE, ON EARTH, POV YOUNG TEENAGER.

"Dad, fuck off! I have work to do!" I called, sitting in my room trying to finish the stupid music video that was supposed to be my damn "semester exam".

" No shit Sherlock, but it ain't In your room playing fucking minecraft, its at the barn shoveling shit!" he said.

" my grade is more important to me than your shit." I said without looking up from my work."

" dammit, you half inbred Son of a bitch, imma beat your ass!"

" Fuck you Ed!" I said. I pulled the ruger that I carried and put it under my chin. he burst through my door. " don't you dare pull that fucking trigger!"

" Fuck. You. I pulled the trigger.

i awoke in a place of utter disharmony. On half was pure white, the other fiery, resembling the common picture of hell.

" Ughgh. Where the hell am I?"

a voice that soundEd like the buzzing of a thousand cicadas saids " your in my, ssssssssssssssssss, briefing room."

"dammit, Satan! I ain't gonna do a damn thing For you!"

"you don't have much of a choiccccccccccccccccce, sssseing as your in my domain. and if you don't, a cccccccccertain someone you have always wanted for your own, sssssssssheee will not ssssssssurvive."

" you god be damned cunt nugget. Leave Kaitlin out of this."

"And if I don't, I don't honesssssstly think there is much you can do about it."

" Fuck you!"

there was a flash of red light, and the girl in question appeared before me, bound and gagged, and stripped of all clothes. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!"

"Only if you accept my offer."

I thought about this. I utterly hated the thought of doing shit for satan, but at the same time its my own fault that im here and im not going to make Kaitlin suffer because of me.

"What do you want?"

" there is someplace far from here. someplace much different from your planet, where some _disharmony _is needed. Go there, and cause much strife."

I hated the way he exaggerated disharmony.


	7. I'm sorry folks

I hate to do y'all this way , but I have hit a total writers block for from equestria weigh love. So I am going to stop all new chapters for this story until I have come up with a plot ladder to get myself out of this hole that is to my liking. In the meantime, I may start on an idea I had circleing in my head for sometime now. I'm sorry to do y'all this way.

Sincerely

tex1911


End file.
